Multiplayer
by SapphireOcean
Summary: The Kids are all right (with consoles) [Promptember #10, Complete]
I spent a while deciding which ship should get this prompt until more OT3 demanded to be written. Also, heyo first AoS fic!

The prompt: Imagine your OTP+ creating a Let's Play together.

* * *

"Okay, guys, here we go."

Skye bounced onto the couch between Jemma and Leo with a wide smile. "What's up, everyone?" she said, waving at the camera. "I'm Skye, and this–" she slung an arm around each of them, "–is Fitzsimmons!"

"I'm Fitz."

"I'm Simmons."

"And we're gonna play Apocalypse Heroes. Since Fitz here is bloodthirsty in competitive play…"

"Lies, such lies!"

…I chose a co-op game. So let's get to it."

They'd created their avatars beforehand; a wise decision, since it took about an hour. Beyond getting acquainted with the basic controls, they were going in blind, with Skye taking the lead to start.

"Please don't have a long opening, please don't–"

Two minutes later: "Please let me skip it, please let– damn it."

Jemma shushed her. "They're talking about the weapons."

Skye fidgeted with her controller.

"I'm gonna grab all the long-range ones. Pick 'em off from a distance," Leo said. "Best strategy in this type of thing."

"Look, there's us!" Skye pointed to the screen as the in-game camera swooped over their avatars. "And we've got guns already, nice."

"That's a relief," Jemma said. "I thought we'd start out empty-handed."

After a brief area overview, the game settled into first-person. They were outside, in a ruined city full of the skeletons of skyscrapers, rubble everywhere. Skye immediately turned around and tried to go into the large building behind them, but the game wouldn't let her. "Forward it is."

Leo and Jemma hung back while she advanced past a slab of concrete.

"Perfect place for a _holy_ shit." She unleashed a hail of bullets on the monster leaping at her, felling it just in time. "Time to tag team, I guess."

They moved in tandem, blasting away as more creatures came at them.

"Maybe we don't get distance weapons in this one," said Leo. "Jem, wait, that looks like a–" He winced as a ten-feet-tall humanoid picked Jemma up and threw her into a cracked wall. "–trap."

"Am I dead?" Jemma shouted, mashing buttons.

"You might be stunned," Skye said. "I don't– Fitz, look out!"

"Got it." The other two made appreciative sounds as he lobbed a grenade into a hulking beast's mouth. He grinned. "Five to a pack. You girls haven't kept your eyes peeled."

Jemma's avater had righted itself, standing awkwardly. "Fabulous, I'm alive." She lifted her controller in triumph, then limped ahead. "Revenge! Ooh, and a healing item." Picking up the med pack, she said, "There are more over here, hurry."

Skye grabbed a few and followed, Fitz running past her. Together they entered a small, dilapidated building. The hard-driving music changed to something more ominous.

"I smell a boss fight," Skye said, forehead crinkling. "This soon?"

"Can't be. But something isn't right." Fitz prepped a grenade.

"Second wave," Jemma said. Fitz and Skye looked at her in surprise. "What? That's what my intuition's saying." As she moved further into the room, the largest creature creature yet dropped from the ceiling, announced itself with a screech and belched fire at all of them.

"And here come some more," muttered Skye, running from the flames.

Fitz aimed his grenade for the oncoming crowd, and all hell broke loose. The creature caught the grenade and batted it back with its huge clawed hands; it blew up in front of Jemma, killing her (but respawned instantly thanks to a special med pack); Fitz ran out of grenades and then ammo and had to run from a pack of "demonic monkeys!" while looking for fresh weapons; Skye realized she was on fire and out of med packs.

"What do I do?!"

"Stop, drop and roll?"

"It won't let me!"

Adding insult to injury, the screecher grabbed Skye and flung her down, then crushed her. Her screen went black.

"Well, since I'm dead, I'm getting junk food." Dropping her controller with contempt, she got up from the couch and headed into the kitchen.

"I think we should edit that out later," Leo called after her.

She returned minutes later with an armload of chips and pretzels. "Man, the difficulty curve on this is brutal." She deposited her stash onto the coffee table and looked at the screen.

Fitz had also blacked out. Jemma sat on the edge of the couch, hammering at the buttons while she calmly mowed down enemies.

"For some people," Skye said, deadpan. She took her place on the couch and grabbed a bag of pretzels. "Babe, what the _fuck_?"

"Definitely editing that out," Leo said, taking a handful of pretzels as soon as Skye opened the bag.

"Seriously, she's been holding out on us," Skye said through a mouthful. "I'm impressed."

"She got the screecher first."

"Oh my god, how? I was gone for like two minutes!"

"Single use rocket launcher," Jemma said, as she killed one last monster. Then she sat back with a sigh and proceeded to comb through the destruction. "Surely one of these infernal things coughed up something of use…"

"I cannot believe I missed a rocket launcher." Skye gave Leo the pretzel bag, then laid her head on his shoulder, looking as dejected as possible. "How'd she get it?" she asked in a whine.

"There was a stash of weapons where you died."

"Yeah, didn't you see me running over there?" said Leo.

"Um, no. I was a little preoccupied with burning alive."

"Oh, brilliant, Revivers!" Jemma gathered as many packs as she could hold, then dropped one each onto Skye and Leo; their screens came back on.

"You saved us oh my god _thank you_." Skye threw her arms around Jemma and kissed her cheek. "You are the undisputed badass of this team."

Fitz picked up his controller. "At least until somebody else gets a rocket launcher."

Skye let go of Jemma and got her controller too. "Aah, I finally get to kick more ass!"

"Wait, you both need revivers, here." Jemma handed off supplies. "They activate automatically, but you need to push this button to use the regular kind."

Skye nodded. "I'll remember that. If I don't catch fire again. Now let's get new guns and shit."

"You know, editing out your mouth does take extra time," Leo said.

"I'll make it worth your while," she replied, batting her eyelashes.

"You certainly will. You already owe me ten dollars."

"Aw, I was hoping you'd forgotten about that."

"My goodness, you two have been gambling?" Jemma tried to look affronted.

"We bet on who'd find the best weapon first," Skye said. "I had too much faith in my own abilities."

"You won me ten dollars, Jem."

"I'm rather flattered–"

Suddenly Skye let out a whoop. "Holy shit, you guys, a flamethrower!"

Leo and Jemma looked at each other.

Jemma smiled slyly. "How about we bet on kill count instead?"


End file.
